


Getting Better

by queenvidal



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: After Kaidan almost died on Mars Shepard visits him in the hospital. He seemes to get better.- My first smut, please be gentle -





	Getting Better

With a bottle of wine in her hands Shepard makes her way through the hallways of the hospital.
    
    
      
    
    

The last few weeks were an emotional rollercoaster, losing earth, almost losing Kaidan. Her chest tightens at thought of this damn robot smashing his head against the wall.
    
    
      
    
    

“Shepard.” Udinas voice brings her mind back, she didn't even realized she was already at Kaidans room. “Udina…” she replies as the man pushes himself out of the door.
    
    
      
    
    

Her face cracks a smile when she sees Kaidan beaming at her. “Hey, Shep.” His voice is still hoarse but the sound makes her heart skip a beat. “Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?”
    
    
      
    
    

She grabs a chair as he tries to sit up a little bit. “Better, considering the circumstances. I'm glad you came.” She catches the nervous undertone of his voice. “Sure thing, why the hell was Udina here, everything okay?”
    
    
      
    
    

“I eh, he wants me to become a Spectre.” Shepard smiles at him. ”And you said yes of course.” But he shakes his head. “I don't know, it's an honor, sure. But I don't think I'd deserve that.”
    
    
      
    
    

“Bullshit, Alenko. I know you for quite some time now, fought side by side with you many times and argued with you about so many things. You have a good heart and you stand up for what you believe in, you deserve this honor.”
    
    
      
    
    

He's clearly touched by her words, slightly smiling at her again. “Thanks, Shep. It means a lot to me to hear that from you.”
    
    
      
    
    

She chuckles. “Any time, Kaidan.” With her elbows resting on the edge of the bed she folds her hands as she looks down at him. Her expression changes.
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

“I really thought I'd lose you on Mars…” Her voice is barely over a whisper and despite knowing that it would ruin the mood she just had to say that.
    
    
      
    
    

“I'm sorry, Shepard.” Hesitantly he takes one of her hands in his. “I didn't intend to make you worry.”
    
    
      
    
    

“You really scared the shit out of me. I'm so glad you're getting better.”
    
    
      
    
    

He hisses when his back protests at the movement of him trying sit up again. “To be honest… I wondered if I'd still cause feelings in you.”
    
    
      
    
    

A frown mirrors Shepards confusion. “Kaidan, I still care for you. Nothing has changed that.”
    
    
      
    
    

She didn't even realized that her free hand cupped his cheek with her thumb slowing drawing circles on his bruised skin.
    
    
      
    
    

With a sigh he leans into her touch, looking up at her through half lidded eyes. “Shep, I still care, too.”
    
    
      
    
    

The smile on her face returns but Kaidans expression stays unchanged. Slowly he raises his free hand to tug a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Keeping his hand on her neck he speaks up again in a low voice. “After all that has happened, after all I said.” He sighs again, not meeting her eyes. “I thought you'd hate me.”
    
    
      
    
    

“Oh, Kaidan.” She leans forward, resting her forehead against his. “I could never hate you.”
    
    
      
    
    

God knows how hard she tried to, all the nights she spent alone in her cabin crying, cursing his name. Always replaying what has happened on Horizon, what he said, how he looked at her. But she just couldn't.
    
    
      
    
    

She inhales sharply in surprise when suddenly his lips meet hers but she melts into the kiss. With a sigh of containment she parts her lips for him as his tongue begs for entrance.
    
    
      
    
    

With their tongues slowly dancing with each other Kaidan pulls her onto the bed. Smiling into their kiss the Commander slowly straddles him, trying to put as less weight as possible on him.
    
    
      
    
    

Both are panting a bit when they break the kiss for oxygen. “Hey, watch out, you're still injured.” Kaidan just smiles lazy as he runs his hands slowly up and down on Shepards back. “I've missed you, Shepard.”
    
    
      
    
    

Smiling brightly as she comes closer, nuzzling his neck. “I've missed you, too.”
    
    
      
    
    

“What did I do to deserve you?” Shepard raises her head to look him in his bright eyes. “Hell If I know.”
    
    
      
    
    

Lowly chuckling he presses her down again for a kiss. His hands rested on her lower back but now they slowly wander down and stop right at the waistband of her black leggings.
    
    
      
    
    

“Kaidan, don't. Not now.” Shepard raises her head again, feeling his erection growing underneath her. His voice is heavy with lust as he looks into her eyes. “Please.”
    
    
      
    
    

The Commander bites her cheeks, she can't deny that she wants him, too. But he's still injured, had almost died a few days ago. “When you're better.”
    
    
      
    
    

His eyes full of adoration and lust make her chest tighten. He's so beautiful. “Shep, I could have died out there on Mars, I almost did. You were the last thing I thought about before I passed out and the first thing when I woke up again. I want to feel alive. With you.”
    
    
      
    
    

She cups his face and kisses him tenderly before she breaks away again. “Any idea how we black out the windows?”
    
    
      
    
    

His right hand leaves her hip to find a small remote on the side of his bed. He pushes two buttons to activate the night cycle in his room, the windows black out and the light turns almost off, leaving both of them in a dim light. “Better?”
    
    
      
    
    

She smiles down at him. “Perfect.” His right hand cups her face and brings her lips down on his again. With his left hand he slips under the waistband of her leggings and also her panties, resting it on her ass.
    
    
      
    
    

Shepard feels a warm wave of lust wash over her as their tongues dance tougher. She breaks away to sit up. With a quick motion she takes off her tank top and tosses it on the ground.
    
    
      
    
    

Kaidan watches her with hungry eyes, his left hand wanders her body up, over scars he's never felt on her before. Damn, she's so fucking stunning in this light. He tries to come up, too but Shepards hands push him down on the bed again.

With a mischievous grin she slowly shakes her head. “No, you stay.” He obligates, his hand grab her hips again. She tugs her lip between her teeth, slowly reaching behind her to open up her bra. It comes off and falls down next to her top on the ground.
    
    
      
    
    

“Damn, Shepard. You're so beautiful.” He whispers with his voice heavy with want. Shepard feels the warm feeling in her abdomen increasing by his words and the sound of his voice.
    
    
      
    
    

Her breath hitches as his hands find her round breasts, she leans down again to claim his lips. With slow and light movements of her hips over his groin and his already rock hard erection, she earns a low moan from him.
    
    
      
    
    

She slowly grinds herself against him as he plays with her nippels. He breaks the kiss to bury his face in her neck while his hand grabs her ass and presses her even harder against him.
    
    
      
    
    

It's her turn to moan lowly by the friction of his cock pressing against her center. He can feel her heat against him even through the fabric. “You're way to overdressed, Commander.” He whispers into her ear.

 

 

His warm breath on her skin causes goosebumps to cover her whole body. Carefully she leaves the bed and makes quick work of her legging and panties. It sure doesn't look elegant or sexy but she doesn't care.

Shepard jumps back on the bed, straddling him underneath her again. His hungry half lidded eyes send a shiver down her spine, she kisses him softly before she sits up again.

Smiling she shifts back on his legs to sit on them. Slowly she pulls his shorts down until his cock is free.
    
    
      
    
    

She licks her lips in anticipation as she looks down at him. Kaidan hisses when her hand finds his member and slowly starts pumping it. He whispers her name in pleasure as his head falls back.
    
    
      
    
    

He moans when he feels the tip of her tongue slowly wandering from the base of his cock up his length and to his tip. She encircles his tip with her full lips and begins to suck softly.
    
    
      
    
    

He curses under his hitching breath, it feels so good. She stops sucking and starts bobbing her head ever so slowly, taking more of his length with every time.
    
    
      
    
    

Kaidan clenches his first in the sheets as Shepard works him with her mouth. His hips are meeting her movements with thrusts by their own. With her left hand she grabs his hip and presses him down while her right hands continue to pump him.
    
    
      
    
    

Encouraged by his cursing and moaning she increases the speed, earning even more vocal responses from him. Carefully not to hurt her he tangles his hand in her hair and pulls her up.

Her mouth leaves him with a loud plop. “Keep going like that and I won't last long, Shep.” She kisses his tip one last time before she crawls up again with a smile. With his hand still in her hair he pulls again to get full access to her neck.
    
    
      
    
    

He kisses her from her jaw down her neck to her pulse point, he nips lightly at her smooth skin before he softly bites her, earing a moan in return. His free hand runs down her back and finds its way between them to her hot center.
    
    
      
    
    

Shepard moans again when his finger move up and down her folds. “Damn, Shep. You're already so wet for me.” She buries her head in his neck with a sigh as one finger enters her.

Kaidan continues to nip at her neck as he slowly pushes his finger in and out of her. Shepard moans into his ear lowly, grinding her hips on him. “Kaidan, stop.” He obligates again as she pushed herself up. She takes him in her hands again and positions herself above him.
    
    
      
    
    

Ever so slowly she pushed herself down, sighing heavily in pleasure of him stretching her. His hands dig into the flesh of her hips as she lowers herself on him.
    
    
       
    
      
    
    

When his cock is finally completely buried in her heat she slowly starts riding him.
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

With his injuries still in her mind she starts with a slow and careful rhythm but Kaidan has other plans. His hips meets her movements again, slowly thrusting into her.
    
    
       
    
      
    
    

Her head falls back in pleasure with a moan. “Oh God, Kaidan.” His hand reaches down between them, finding her clit he messages it while he keeps thrusting into her.
    
    
      
    
    

Her moans keep getting louder and louder with every thrust. “Come down here.” He hisses through his teeth. She leans down and he claims her lips to muffle her moans.
    
    
       
    
      
    
    

With Kaidans tongue in her mouth and his hot and hard cock thrusting into her faster and faster she doesn't take long to reach her climax.
    
    
      
    
    

He hears her breath becoming even unsteadier and feels her tightening around him even more. He leaves her mouth for her throat again, biting her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark.
    
    
      
    
    

The new pleasure of the pain drives Shepard over the edge, she hides her head in his neck again to muffle her moans as she comes undone on him. Her walls tighten around his length again, with a moan of himself Kaidan follows Shepard over the edge.

Both ride out the waves of their orgasms before they stop to move. Shepard collapses on him, panting heavily. When his senses return Kaidan hugs the still panting Commander to him.
    
    
       
    
      
    
    

“Goddammit, woman.” He sighs. “What did I do to deserve you?” Shepard manages to chuckle. “Hell if I know.”
    
    
      
    
    


End file.
